The Punishment
by Mrs.Hibiki
Summary: Angel lost the prank war between her and Roxas. Now she has to go through three days of punishment! What will Roxas have in store for her?


Punishment - Day 1

"But, Roxas, you cheated!" l groaned at my friend. "No, I didn't. Face it, you lost." Roxas told me. "Now, Angel, I have to think of a long punishment."

Me and Roxas were in a prank war against each other. Some how, I lost. Before we began, we made a bet. The loser has to have three days of punishment and the winner gets to choose what it would be.

I groaned again and popped a sea-salt popsicle in my mouth. I sucked on the top, thinking about the punishment. I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice Roxas staring at me.

I didn't notice until I finished my icecream. I looked over to him and he had his mouth dropped open. I think he was...drooling? "Um...Roxas? You're creeping me out."

He finally saw me and blushed. "Oh! Sorry...it's just..." He got up and started running to his house. "The punishment starts tonight! Meet me at my house!" I shrugged and went home myself, to get ready.

Punishments could last all night. I went home, took a shower, and headed out to Roxas's house. "Roxas?" I asked, knocking on the door. It quickly swung open. "Hi, Angel. Come on in."

I walked inside and sat down on a chair. "So, what's my punishment?" Roxas started to blush again. "Well, I'm not going to tell you until we get up to my room."

"Until then, let's just get something to eat." We took out some food and put it on the table. When we finished eating, we watched a movie. I couldn't help but feel Roxas' arm slid around my shoulder, making me blush.

The movie ended, and Roxas finally brought me upstairs. He sat me down on his bed. "Now will you tell me about the punishment?" I asked. He smirked a smirk I couldn't trust.

"You have to come to my house every day for the next three days and I get to do whatever I want to you." He leaned in close. "If you know what I mean."

Before I could blink, Roxas was kissing me. The kiss was so rough, I couldn't help but fall back onto the bed and kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slipped his tongue in my mouth.

It was like his tongue was exploring my mouth, searching everypart. The kiss became more intense. His arms went around my waist and had my fingers tangled in his hair.

We pulled apart for air, but immediatly attacked my neck. I moaned loud. I moaned even louder when he found my soft spot. I tugged on his hair, making him moan into my neck. "A-Angel..."

He left a large hickey on my neck and went down to my collar bone. He ripped my shirt off and became more rough. He took my bar off and kissed between my cleavage. "Oh, R-R-Roxas...please..." I moaned.

His mouth met my left breast and his right hand massaged my right breast. His tongue swirled around my nipple, then his mouth began sucking on it. My moans became louder. I bet they could be heard from through out the whole house!

It didn't matter. We were alone. We could make as much noise as we liked. He bit down on my nipple, hard. He switched to my right breast and gave the other the same treatment.

I arched my back, causing my body to move closer to Roxas. He came back up to my face and kissed me again, while his hand was moving down inside my shorts. I gasped.

"Angel," Roxas snickered. "I can feel you making a mess." I blushed a scarlet red. It was true, I was getting wet. He whispered darkly into my ear. "I want it."

I continued to kiss me, and pulled my shorts off. His hand went into my panties and rubbed a soft spot near my 'area'. I moaned against his lips as he rubbed even harder. He continued to rub that spot while slipping a finger in me.

"Roxas...more...please..." I moaned as he slipped another finger in me. They sunk deep into me as Roxas buried his face in my neck. "...deeper..." I moaned, slightly losing consciousness. He nibbled on my neck, keeping me awake.

He dug them deeper into me, twisting and turning them. I felt a knot in my stomach. "I'm gonna-" I was cut off by a wave off pleasure. I came on Roxas's fingers. He popped them out, licking them as if it was a sea-salt popsicle.

"You taste better than I expected, Angel." He pulled my panties down and slowly licked my 'area'. "Now I want more." His tongue dove inside me. I screamed with pleasure. I tugged his hair even harder this time, pushing him closer to me.

He took my legs and wrapped it his head. He found a certain spot in my womanhood and sucked on it. "R-Roxas...more..." I moaned, still tugging his hair.

He started sucking more agressively. I felt the knot in my stomach again. "Please...just...more..." I panted. He bit down on the spot. "Ahn~!" I moaned, filling his mouth with my juices.

He un-wrapped my legs from his head and licked me clean. He licked his lips and kissed me passionately again. He mumbled against my lips. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand for a week." His dirty talk just turned me on even more. I hate to admit I wanted this.

He took off his shirt, pants, and boxers. He positioned himself over me. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He thrusted right into me. I screamed in pain and pleasure. Roxas kissed my small tears away. "Shh...don't worry. I'll be gentle."

He began at a slow pace. Soon after a while, the pain went away. All I could feel is pleasure. "Roxas, faster..." I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and moved faster and deeper in me.

I moaned louder. It just felt so good! He lifted my legs higher and thrusted deeper. He went at a inhuman pace. "Y-You're so tight..." He moaned. "Roxas! Roxas! ROXAS!" I screamed. I couldn't take this much pressure!

"Roxas! I'm cumming!" I managed to moan out. I came right after he rammed into me. I felt the wave of pleasure again and Roxas cumming in me. I panted heavily as Roxas kissed me on the cheek before sliding out of me.

After that, I passed out. Even though I loved it, I thought to myself, 'The next two days are going to be like this?'


End file.
